


A World of Glee

by CaperCookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airborne Virus, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Sad, Sad Ending, disaster scenerio, except nicer, journal style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: N̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶V̶i̶r̶u̶s̶ XS̶w̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶M̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶A̶i̶r̶b̶o̶r̶n̶e̶ ̶S XV̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶S̶m̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶V̶i̶r̶u̶s̶ XGiggle GasGiggle Gas that's what I'll call that horrid virus.





	A World of Glee

I don't know how this all started. One of the only things I know is I refuse to let it happen to me. My bunker is airtight. There are plants and food that haven't been infected. What am I talking about that's so dangerous? I nicknamed it N̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶V̶i̶r̶u̶s̶ S̶w̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶M̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶A̶i̶r̶b̶o̶r̶n̶e̶ ̶S V̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶S̶m̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶V̶i̶r̶u̶s̶ Giggle Gas. I nicknamed the airborne thing Giggle Gas.

If you're reading this congrats! You either cracked the code into my base and possibly kicked me out into a place I wouldn't like to go to again or you took my mask and I'm probably infected from it. This is a journal of the crazy events in what I like to call a candy wasteland or a trickster's wonderland. Trickster mode from an online comic. I think it is something along the lines Homestick or something like that. That reminds me of a happier time ironically. So I guess I should stop writing this one so um... I guess, you should **beware**.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today has started off wonderful. It took a turn for the worst though, and I don't know why. It seems like people around the estate just started grinning like mad. It kind of seemed like how in the Trickstertale version of that comic. I don't know what's going on. Mom's telling me to get things from my room that keep me calm. She also said to get my notebooks. I decided to turn this into a journal dating the days we are stuck with who knows what knocking at our door. Dad brought us to the bunker. Bye. I'm going to be more formal tomorrow!_

Day 1:

We're all in the bunker. We have a good amount of supplies. We should be fine. I'll research whatever is causing the people ouside to

Day 2:

Today's a good day! I started making masks to combat the airborne illness. Going to ask around for someone willing to test it if none do then I'll just test it on a rat or something. I should get a prototype done by tomorrow.

Day 3:

Today we're testing one of the masks. My brother begged to test it out. He went into the illness with it (not my idea I planned for no one to try and do it. I was planning to have to find a rat or something) He didn't come back, time to try and make another mask. Let's hope that he comes back.

Day 4:

He still hasn't returned. I'm working on a new mask to work against the giggle gas. We have a lot of supplies. We're growing some vegetables. It shouldn't take longer than a week to make the mask... I hope.

Day 5:

Today he returned. Though I was overjoyed to find out he was alright, but it was just unnerving being around him. He was too cheerful. He was too optimistic. Everything about him was off. We quarantined him, he's now stuck in his part of the bunker. He didn't have his mask on when he came back. Might as well describe it since I'm not in the mood for drawing him. So, he seemed to have sewn one of his eyes shut. He still is muscly, his clothing for some reason seems to be covered in candy. He seems to be always smiling, very freakily I might add. I want him to get back to normal.

Day 6:

Victor is still quarantined. I made some progress on the mask. We're running out of meat here. I'll try and make some tofu later. The status of Victor is infected. Mother's status is fine. Father's status is fine. Mine? I'm fine. I just need to get more progress on the masks.

Day 7:

Victor became restless. He started convulsing on the ground late last night. We have a medication for that, but he refused to take them. He left for a town called Autumn Sunset. Hope's to him coming back, and hopes to finding a cure. Progress on the masks is 20% I better make the progress to 95% by the end of Day 9. I've been trying to make some progress with the tofu, it was unsuccessful. Mother and Father are fine. I'm fine.

Day 8:

Progress on masks = 32%

Progress on Tofu = 15%

Status of mother = fine

Status on father = fine

Victor hasn't come back

Day 9:

Stupid, progress on the masks isn't close to 95 at all! It's not even 80! Progress on the masks is 49% it's not close to enough. Progress on tofu is about 30%. Mother's status is fine so is father's. I have no clue about Victor's though since he hasn't come back yet. I'll get the masks done at latest Day 13. When is Victor coming...

Day 11:

I skipped yesterday for a reason! I got a ton of work done yesterday. The progress for tofu is around 50%. Almost done with that substance. Progress for the masks is about 92%. Mother and Father are fine. Victor is still not back. I'll figure out how to test the masks when they're done.

Day 12:

The masks are complete and the tofu is near complete. Mother is happy. Father is happy. Victor still hasn't come back. I want him to get back to the bunker... I want him to be fine.

Day 18:

On day 13 I tested the masks with a small rat that I found scurrying around. It nearly worked. I worked for the next full week to get the masks done perfectly. I have a log of experiments and such in a different notebook on shelf 1-G in bookshelf 14. I'll look through those later if I need to. Mother has been fine. Father has been fine. Victor still hasn't come back... I wish he would come back. 

Day 19:

We planned an expedition through the landscapes that should be like a nuclear zone from what I'm assuming happened. We should get some more notes done outside. Mother is fine. Father is fine. Victor hasn't come back into the bunker or seen by us at all for that last... I don't know.

Day 20:

First day on the expedition. The landscape changed exponentially, but it was changed in a way I didn't expect. The trees seem to be made of peppermint bark and cotton candy. The grass, sugar blades. The daises that littered the ground became these pink, yellow, and white monstrosities. They kept staring at me. They even started whispering to each other. Most of the wild life here seems to be extremely nice and passive. Ultimately changing their biology to make the carnivorous, mostly a herbivore. The wolves instead of attacking acted like excited puppies at the sight of us. It was unnerving.

Day 21:

Mother is fine. Father is fine. We found Victor. He seems to be getting worse. He was spouting out things about this place he went to called Pumpkin Wood. He says it's "positively spledorific". This isn't any where near what Victor is. He doesn't make up words on the fly. He hates people just randomly making words up. We ate some more food from our packs. I tried to hide us in a place to sleep.

Day 22:

Mother = infected

Father = infected

Victor = infected

Supplies in Bag = near empty

I ran away...

Day 23:

I retreated to the bunker to get some more supplies. Mother, father, and Victor are still infected. All are quarantined. Their pictures are in a separate one of my books again on bookshelf 14. It's on shelf 2-A. I need to either find a vaccine for myself or a cure for the others. I'm going to figure this out. I have to.

Day 32:

Mother = infected

Father = infected

Victor = missing

Masks = fully functional again

Get them uninfected and the virus out of the air.

Day 33:

Mother = missing

Father = missing

Victor = missing

Supplies = full

Masks = fine

Day 35:

I'm out of my funk now. For the past 11 days I've been working all I could. I really should be writing in this book more shouldn't I? Heh, anyways. I've been searching the bunker for where they could have possibly went. I can't find them. They must have went to one of those disgusting infected towns. I'll search for them tomorrow.

Day 36:

I go out to search today. I find mother and father. They are still incredibly infected. I found Victor in a very lavish, sweet looking house. They are all relatively fine. Though Victor seems a bit odd since he isn't fully infected it seems and when he doesn't think anyone's looking he tries and yank the thread out of his eye. I want to help, but that could make things worse. It could be that the mask worked to make him infected for a bit, but later made him immune. Malfunctioning mask! I can try and help him later. Right now I need to get back to the bunker.

Day 49:

Family = caught

Bunker = safe + fine

Day 52:

Family has been uninfected-ish. I found a semi-cure. They have to take it every 2-4 hours, except for Victor. It's just great to have them back! I started planting a kind of bean for like diary? It's soy beans!

Day 53:

I brought some fish from the landscape. They seem relatively harmless. I've started testing to get them uninfected. I really don't want to eat Swedish fish. Photos should be located in the book on shelf 1-G on bookshelf 14.

Day 55:

The fish are now uninfected. I set up a tank of water I made sure wasn't infected. They should be relatively fine now. YAY! Little friends!

Day 56:

Family = left

Bunker = getting repaired

Fish farm = fine

Garden = fine

Day 57:

It's not fine! Someone is at the door! They refuse to budge. They are breaking in! I can't call for help! Nobody will help, I need to get my mask! I need to get my mask_

**Journal Date 1:**

** I've decided to use the girl's bunker and journal. Who is the girl I speak of? The brat goes by the name Cindy. I hope the flowers get her.**


End file.
